


【虫铁】Still love you the same

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】Still love you the same

【虫铁】Still love you the same  
全员HE补血急救包  
小甜饼一发完

也算是《Something just like this》的后续。

别问，问就私设。

 

「   
If I showed you my flaws if I couldn't be strong  
如果我向你暴露自己的瑕疵，如果我无法做到坚强不屈  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same  
请诚实地告诉我，你是否依然爱我 」

 

“Mr.Stark！”  
少年揪着细韧的蛛丝，在城区里荡来荡去，然后落在光滑的玻璃外墙上，他像往常一样敲敲那扇窗户，左手还提着一个外带纸袋。  
但窗户却未如常地在五秒内为他打开。  
又来了，又来了。  
Peter在面罩里眨了眨眼睛，往下一层滑去，通常在进不去的时候，他都会走这里。Tony很爱玩这种小恶作剧，比如故意不让他进来，或者骗他说自己不在，然后拒绝让Peter进入自己的工作间之类的，所以Peter也学会了在大厦里为自己设几个后备通道。  
这一层的窗户居然也锁了。  
Peter不打算再等下去，他问：“Karen姐姐，可以联系上Friday么？”  
“抱歉，Peter，Friday拒绝了我的访问。”  
行吧，他的先生今天是打算让自己找出新的方式来跟他见面了。

当气喘吁吁满身汗水的少年出现在工作间门口的时候，Tony端着马克杯的手微微一颤，淡淡的热雾熏着他蝶翅般细密纤长的睫毛，深邃眼睛不时瞥对方一眼。  
Peter摘下面罩默默地站着，等他的先生将额外的咖啡任性地喝完。  
再大的马克杯，再多的咖啡，也总有喝完的时候。Tony咽下最后一口，有点艰难地问：“Excuse me？Mr.Parker？”  
他今天没有去新的复仇者基地——前两天已经藏过了，Steve不肯再帮他瞒着Peter自己的去向；也没有待在SI最高层的办公室，他把办公室以及以下五层的窗户都锁了，Peter或许会以为他躲在办公室，那他就可以趁机做点所有人都不让他做的事情，比如多喝两杯咖啡；更巧合的是，今天是电梯整修日，整栋大厦的电梯都会停运，SI里只有应急人员，Peter要找到他，肯定要花更多的时间与力气。  
所以Peter选了最保守的方式，虽然他不需要像普通人那样一步步地爬楼梯，但攀着蛛丝在狭窄的楼梯间里从一楼荡上来也着实让他出了一身汗，况且他手里还拎着给先生的小礼物呢。  
正是四月末，室外温度有些高了。工作间素来保持着最合适的温度，汗水不断地从少年的额头上流下来，顺着漂亮的下颌线流到脖颈，再洇湿胸口。Tony很担心对方会不会着凉，赶在少年打冷颤或者喷嚏之前，他轻声说：“Friday，把室温调高一点。”  
“Yes, boss. ”  
“谢谢您，Mr.Stark，我没事。”  
始作俑者故作平静地回道：“You’re welcome, kid. ”  
Peter深呼吸了好几次，待心率降下来一些；他走到Tony身边，将面罩跟纸袋放在桌子上，然后弯下身子，给了柔软座椅里的先生一个拥抱。  
这是自重逢以来每一天的必然。下课之后，Peter会在城区巡视一圈，如果有盗窃或者抢劫事件，蜘蛛侠必须阻止；不过纽约在大多数时候都是很和平的，尤其是重建之后，经历过最后一战的人们总是格外和善一些的。那么蜘蛛侠就下班了，他按着自己的日程表，每天都要去见先生，每天都要为先生准备一点不一样的惊喜。比如，周一是让人最难以忍受的，于是他会给Tony带一个对方最喜欢的甜甜圈，Tony总是戏称周一为“甜甜圈日”；又如，这周周四，街角那家汉堡店会有一款限定的双层芝士汉堡，他就会买上两份，跟Tony一起吃；再如，Tony的身体偶尔会不大好——“偶尔”，Yes, he wish——Peter就会为他准备自己亲手做的蛋卷或者别的什么，他最近连泰国菜都已经很拿手了。  
为了保持神秘感，他的日程表还会每周一换，所以Tony永远不知道，今天的Peter是来阻止他喝咖啡的，还是来为他送美味的食物与一个拥抱的。  
“好了好了快起来，你身上的汗都要把我的衣服也弄湿啦。”Tony嘴上是这么说，但是少年身上的味道还是很干净，温热的身体紧贴着他的，强劲的心跳透过胸膛传出来，令人安心。  
Peter的脸一下子红了。他松开双臂站直起来：“I, I am sorry, Mr.Star……”  
“不要道歉，”Tony一把捂住他的嘴，“你今天来不是为了满身汗水地拥抱我然后道歉的，对不对？”他推着座椅转了个面，伸手去拿外卖纸袋，“我看看……是不是巧克力味双倍糖霜甜甜圈？”  
“甜甜圈日在前天，先生，”Peter还是笑着，“今天阳光很好，为您准备的是抹茶慕斯蛋糕，但鉴于您又在躲我……这次只能吃一小块。”  
在男人的软磨硬泡之下Peter还是决定分给他一半。切蛋糕的时候反坐着的Tony双手搭在椅背上，隐着大半张俊美的脸，几乎只肯露出那双焦糖可可一样的漂亮眼睛来。他试图跟Peter有一句没一句地聊天，希望能让Peter分心，给自己切得大块一些。  
“我没有在躲你，Peter，我以为今天是周一，你知道的，周一总是让人烦躁，我也不知道为什么，”Tony斟酌着用词，“我每一天都很期待跟你的见面，孩子。”  
“所以就把电梯弄坏了，窗户也锁了，趁我没找到您之前疯狂地喝咖啡，是吗？”Peter背对着他切蛋糕，“Friday姐姐，可以告诉我今天Mr.Stark喝了多少杯吗？”  
温柔的女声在工作间内响起：“抱歉，刚才我被静音了，Peter。”  
好了，Friday，明天我就把你捐到MIT去。Tony憋了一口气，脸蛋鼓鼓的。  
“我切好了，Mr.Stark，”Peter转过身来，端着两个纸盘子，Tony有点失望地盯着递到自己面前的那份明显只是总量三分之一的蛋糕，正准备无精打采地接过，Peter立刻又把手缩了回去，将蛋糕藏到背后：“您忘了什么，Mr.Stark。”  
“……”  
“我也很期待跟您见面，Mr.Stark，”Peter望着Tony有些凌乱的发型。  
自战后以来地球还是挺和平的，外星人已经有一段时间都没有来犯了，需要解决的是板块运动引起的海底地震之类的自然问题，噢，复仇者们不解决这种事情。至于纽约的违法犯罪，有蜘蛛侠一个人就够了，在Peter的再三保证下复仇者们反复叮嘱要保持通讯，然后就各自开始了假期：  
队长与他逝去的爱完成了最后一支舞，然后跟巴恩斯先生受邀到瓦坎达去玩了；  
Natasha从那个国度返回，对自己未能参与最后一战有些遗憾，但很快就收拾好心情，准备要跟Mr.Banner去旅行结婚；  
他们本来邀请了Wanda跟Vision一起去，但Vision说，他太久没有跟Wanda见面了，想要单独跟Wanda好好地聊聊，谈谈恋爱，目前还没决定什么时候结婚；  
Thor的身材不仅恢复了而且比以前更健美，据说是因为飞船上的酒都被Rocket藏了起来，Groot又不肯与他分享游戏机，他每天就只能跟Star Lord开展健身大比拼；但是根据Rocket上次回通讯时的说法，他们在宇宙的游荡刚开始没多久，就遇到了Thor的弟弟，Loki看到Thor之后几乎当场昏厥，于是雷霆之神又以惊人的速度拥有了令人艳羡的身材，现在已经准备回Asgard完成婚礼；  
鹰眼就更不用说，他有一个家。不过他还蛮经常回复仇者基地的，因为他儿子非常喜欢钢铁侠，每次见到Tony都会冲过来要签名。  
其实Tony已经很少穿战甲了，一方面是没有必要；另一方面，大家都很担心他的身体会不会已经不适合穿战甲了……？Peter自觉地为先生揽下了The Avengers里的大部分工作——噢，因为队长不在，而且是Peter自己提出让队长跟巴恩斯先生去度假的，他知道队长想要尝试一下Tony所说的生活。  
Tony很少穿战甲了，但他依然是钢铁侠。  
所以他每天都可以做一点自己喜欢的事情——只是一点，没有人同意他继续饮用过量的咖啡，牺牲休息去完成各种伟大的创造。将保卫地球的重任分摊给Peter之后，Tony已经不怎么在镜头前露面了，于是他也不用发胶了；他的头发又长了一些。发顶还有可爱的旋。  
怎么说呢，Peter很喜欢穿着工字背心，在工作间里汗流浃背却精神抖擞的先生，很随性，比西装革履更容易亲近，也更……更性感。  
“您知道我需要您说些什么的，Mr.Stark。”  
Peter的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角噙不住笑意；只盯着他的先生看。在炽热目光交织而成的网中，他的爱人被满腔情意所困。Tony眨眨眼，说：  
“I love you, kid. ”

“您说对了，先生。”  
Peter把手从背后伸出来，将大份的慕斯蛋糕递给Tony：“您今天看起来很棒，如果没有违背您对我的承诺，就会更棒。”  
“是，是吗？”Tony低头看了看自己身上的白色背心跟深色长裤，挠了挠头发（然后Peter就看到发顶的旋被弄乱了！）  
“有够不修边幅的。”  
“有什么关系呢，”Peter忍住笑，但他忍不住大胆地伸出手帮先生捋捋头发，Tony觉得他的动作很像是在撸猫，但他没提出异议。  
“您已经同意再也不会跟Mr.Wilson一起去酒吧了，虽然无论是怎样的打扮都不会影响您的魅力，但大家都很希望Mr.Wilson可以早日拥有属于他的爱情。”Peter想起那天，猎鹰叔叔把队长的盾插在地上再三表示如果Tony再跟他出现在同一间酒吧他就真实地退休的样子，还是笑了出来，而那时候队长已经在瓦坎达了。  
“而且您也答应过我，不再喝酒啦。”Peter看着在拿到大块蛋糕后就开始默默吃甜点的Tony，心里清楚先生是不想让他反悔，“如果您能够好好遵守我们的约定，下次，下次我会给您准备一整份的。”  
他盘算着在蛋糕店定甜点是没办法自行决定各种原材料的比例的，他打算下次自己做，为先生准备尽可能低糖低卡路里的、健康又美味的食物。  
“今天是周几？”Tony突然问。  
尽职的AI管家回答道：“It’s Wednesday, boss. ”  
“是的，Mr.Stark，猜猜明天我会给您带什么？”Peter笑着问。  
“明天？”Tony拿叉子的手顿住，他想了好一会儿，“明天……”  
“明天是周几？”Peter的声音轻快，“您猜一猜？”  
Tony的表情有些困惑，但他的眼睛又一次闪亮起来，他望向Peter：“周四，是周四，对不对？”  
“Congratulations, Mr.Stark. ”  
Tony笑了。Peter低下头来奖赏似的给了他的先生一个温柔的吻，Tony只觉得像是羽毛轻轻地在自己的颊边擦过，少年又立刻直起腰来，一副要离开的样子。  
“那今天就是这样了，请期待明天的见面。”  
当然，你每天都给我不一样的惊喜，我每天都很期待能够见到你。  
毕竟我们已经错过太久太久了。

Peter背过身去收拾桌面，他的笑容一下子收敛起来。没办法，在先生看不到的时候，他笑不出来，Karen每三天就会向他反馈Friday传来的Tony的健康检测报告，虽然现在一切都恢复了正常，但是Tony在那一役之后精神状况有些不太好，他的PTSD还是会发作，半夜时不时会惊醒。他也曾提出晚上要陪着先生，方便照顾对方，但Tony表示学业要紧，无论Peter说什么，用甜甜圈或者别的什么Tony喜欢的东西作为条件，他还是不同意。  
最糟糕的是，Tony对时间的认知有些混乱了。如果不提醒他，他会忘记今天是什么日子，已经度过了多久；但值得庆幸的是，这是最糟糕的症状。他天才般的脑袋却未因此受到影响，他甚至为复仇者基地建立了全新的安保与警戒系统，但代价是他更不在意自己的身体了。所以Friday会在休息与睡眠上加强督促，再由Peter根据营养价值表为Tony管理饮食——老天，要是不管他，他身体里就只会有芝士汉堡跟甜甜圈跟咖啡。现在的Tony比起战役刚结束的时候状况已经好很多了，但Peter觉得还不够，他努力想要让先生恢复成从前那样：张扬的、自信的、充满魅力的。  
“……晚餐的时候我会再来的，您六点钟要到厨房来，不过我不能陪您吃晚饭了，我的书包在家里，我得回去写作业啦。Friday姐姐，妳记得今晚要在十点钟就关掉所有设备，播放一点轻柔的音乐，最好再准备一点香薰，让Mr.Stark睡一个好觉。”  
“Yes, Peter. ”  
Peter正准备出门的时候，他薄卫衣外套里的手机响了，他看到来电显示，是Ned。他刚想接，Tony的声音从背后传来：“Wait. ”  
他转过身。  
“今天是周三，明天是周四，是不是？”Tony走过来，在他身前定住。  
“Yes, Mr.Stark. ”  
“我答对了，但你有什么地方做错了。”Tony严肃地说，“你想一想？”  
两道细眉不经意地蹙起，Peter抓抓脑袋苦恼地望向他的先生，“I don’t understand, Mr.Star……”  
铃声不断响着的手机掉在了地上。  
他没有念完那个他在嘴上念叨过千百次的称谓，Tony速度极快地凑到他面前，吻住少年柔软的唇瓣。Peter大概是今天来得比较着急，刚才也没有给他准备水杯，他的嘴唇有点干燥，但没关系，我家里有很多的润唇膏，不管他喜欢什么牌子的，我都有。Tony想。  
而Peter只看到眼前他先生放大的俊脸，距离太近了，他能够感受到Tony温热的呼吸，浓密卷翘的睫毛像蝶翅一般轻轻颤动，他几乎要陷入焦糖可可的漩涡了。  
铃声还在响着。  
“Tony，”先生放开他，“你不肯再叫我Tony了。”  
“Mr.St……”Peter改口改得及时，“Tony？”  
Tony笑了，连眼尾的皱纹也深刻起来，那是岁月留下的痕迹；仍是美的。  
“书包拿来。”Tony说，“我可以教你写作业，不过Peter Parker应该不需要我教了，对吗？”没等Peter发问，他自顾自地说，“你的嘴唇好干，我家里有很棒的润唇膏，等下你可以试试，嗯，但是我希望每天的咖啡定额可以增加一倍。”  
“……”巨大的喜悦砸在Peter的胸口，然后像烟花一样炸开，他想哭，却又想笑：“好，好的，Tony。”

“对不起，Ned，我今晚不能陪你拼乐高啦，我喜欢的人答应让我跟他一起住，以后照顾他就很方便啦！他他他他还吻了我，噢我的天，我……”  
“嘟嘟嘟……”  
Ned面无表情地挂了电话，然后给他回了一条短信。  
“Congratulations, bro. ”

“Ned会不会嫌我话太多了？”Peter扭头去问他刚从淋浴间出来的恋人。  
“不知道，唯一能确定的是你的好朋友仍然单身，”Tony走过来，头发上的水珠滴在Peter的脸上，顺着脖子滑到衣服里去了，Peter却因他的又一个吻而脸红心跳，“但是我很喜欢，你可以跟我多说一点。”

 

「   
Now tell me would you really ride for me (would you really ride for me)  
告诉我你是否真的愿意与我并肩同行  
Baby tell me would you die for me (would you die for me)  
宝贝告诉我你是否愿意为我舍弃性命  
Would you spend your whole life with me (wassup)  
你是否愿意与我共度一生  
」

 

Peter Parker的答案，当然是“YES”。

 

END.

同居奶思！真的好不会谈恋爱啊所以就这样结束吧。  
本来想写刀，音乐助我发糖。灵感源于Sam Tsui与Kirsten Collins翻唱的《Locked Away》，Kurt真的太神了。  
战损我超可以。  
424之前我一直觉得狗贼不会这么狠毒，他还能在《英雄归来》里继续扮演一个好导师，就算不用他穿战甲又如何呢，他是Tony Stark，那就够了。他穿着西装或者卫衣甚至T恤，每天偷偷饮用过量的咖啡，才华横溢、惊才绝艳，每天跟小辣椒斗智斗勇。地球和平，小虫揍完反派回TA的时候还会帮他的先生带芝士汉堡与甜甜圈。  
像清晨的阳光般平静温馨，还带着些许暖意的日常。  
每一个字都是我的梦。


End file.
